fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Panne/Supports
With Male Avatar C Support *'Avatar:' Er, Panne? *'Panne:' What? *'Avatar:' Would you tell me more about the taguel? I barely know a thing about them, and I thought...I mean, if you don't mind... *'Panne:' I do not. *'Avatar:' ...Wait, really? *'Panne:' No, I do not mind. Why do you doubt me? *'Avatar:' I don't know, I guess I just didn't imagine you saying yes so easily. I was all ready to argue my case. You kind of took the wind out of my sails. *'Panne:' Is it I who frightens you so, man-spawn? Or the fact that I am taguel? *'Avatar:' N-no, neither! Nothing like that. It's just...I thought you might not take kindly to me asking about your people. I know it was humans like me who killed them, after all. *'Panne: '''Humans like you, yes. But not you. You do not bear the blame for what was done, so do not bear the guilt. Guilt creates distance. If you would learn of my people, cast it aside. *'Avatar:' All right. *'Panne:' Mmm. At last you are calm. Your heart has slowed. *'Avatar': You can hear my heartbeat? *'Panne:' Lesson one - taguel have strong ears. A heart's beat always betrays its owner. *'Avatar:' ''(Smiling) Heh. Remind me never to play cards against you...Oh, I have a meeting, but I would love to know more...Can we talk again soon? *'Panne:' Of course. It is nice to find someone who is curious about my people. B Support: *'Avatar:' So, do all shape-shifters turn into rabbits, Panne? *'Panne:' No. There were others, far from here. Tribes of cat-wearers and bird-wearers. *'Avatar: '''Whoa, I would have loved to see that...I bet they were so cuddly and cute! Er...sorry. I probably shouldn't call a race of proud warriors "cute." *'Panne:' They were not cute. At least, not like the rabbit-wearers are cute. But then, what is? Nothing. *'Avatar:' Heh heh, r-right. So did you ever meet these tribes yourself? *'Panne: Long ago. How they fare now, I do not know. Perhaps they shared the same bloody fate of my people... *'''Avatar: I...I didn't mean to... *'Panne:' I am sorry. There is no call for you to share in my gloom. So, another question? *'Avatar:' Oh...Um, well, what do you like to eat? *'Panne:' (Sighing) Taguel eat many things. *'Avatar:' No, I mean you, specifically. I'm on kitchen duty tonight - I'll cook whatever you want.It was my being nosey that made you sad, right? Let me cheer you back up! *'Panne:' You are...oddly kind. *'Avatar:' So let me guess...Carrot stew? *'Panne:' ...How did you know? *'Avatar:' Ha ha, sorry! I know just because you're a rabbit doesn't mean...Wait, I was right? A Support: *'Panne:' *Sniff* Ah! Is that your famous carrot stew I smell? I hope you don't mind if I sneak a taste before dinner? *'Avatar:' No, Panne, wait! That's not for— *'Panne: '*sluuuurp* *'Avatar:' ...Oh dear. I'm SO sorry, Panne, but I messed up the recipe on that batch. Everybody said it tasted...off. Well, actually, they said it tasted like last month's dishwater, but... *'Panne: '''It seems perfectly fine to me. *'Avatar: ...You've got to be joking. *'Panne: '''Taguel never joke about food. Nothing seems off here. It tastes exactly the same as every other time you have made it. *'Avatar: IT DOES!? You mean, ALL the stews tasted like this to you? And you ate them? Taguel taste buds must not work like ours. ..Or at ALL. *'Panne:' Would you mind if I had a bowl? *'Avatar: '''Hey, take the whole pot if you want! No one else will touch the stuff. *'Panne: (Smiling) ''Many thanks. You really are too kind, Avatar. *'Avatar: 'Soup-er happy to hear you say that, Panne! S Support: *'Panne: 'Mmm, delicious as always, Avatar. *'Avatar: Not a widely held opinion, but thanks. *'Panne: '''That suits me fine. I get your food all to myself. More warmth for me. *'Avatar:' Well, I suppose it is warm. Not a very high bar is it? *'Panne:' No. Not that warmth. I mean it warms my heart. I had forgotten what it felt like...I was alone for so long... *'Avatar: ..... *'Panne: '...Heh, I'm being gloomy again. Forget I said anything. *'''Avatar: Panne, I...here. *'Panne:' What...is this? *'Avatar:' (Blushing) It's a ring, Panne. I want you to marry me. *'Panne:' ...Marry? *'Avatar:' Oh, well...Marriage is when two people promise to stay with each other for life. You mean so much to me it tears me up to think of you being alone...You've had too much of that already. ...Let me be your family. *'Panne:' (Blushing) ''You would do that? *'Avatar: If you'll let me, yes. *'''Panne: And I would never be alone again? *'Avatar:' Not for as long as I lived. *'Panne: '(Smiling) And you would cook for me everyday? *'Avatar:' If you want, sure. *'Panne: '...I knew your were kind, Avatar. But his...I'm happier than I believed possible! This is better than the first time I tried your carrot stew. *'Avatar: '(Smiling) Well I should HOPE I'm better than that! *'Panne: ''(Confession Quote) "To think that I might love a human...What a strange world this is."' With Female Avatar C Support *'Avatar:' Er, Panne? *'Panne:' What? *'Avatar:' Would you tell me more about the taguel? I barely know a thing about them, and I thought...I mean, if you don't mind... *'Panne:' I do not. *'Avatar:' ...Wait, really? *'Panne:' No, I do not mind. Why do you doubt me? *'Avatar:' I don't know, I guess I just didn't imagine you saying yes so easily. I was all ready to argue my case. You kind of took the wind out of my sails. *'Panne:' Is it I who frightens you so, man-spawn? Or the fact that I am taguel? *'Avatar:' N-no, neither! Nothing like that. It's just...I thought you might not take kindly to me asking about your people. I know it was humans like me who killed them, after all. *'Panne: Humans like you, yes. But not you. You do not bear the blame for what was done, so do not bear the guilt. Guilt creates distance. If you would learn of my people, cast it aside. *'''Avatar: All right. *'Panne:' Mmm. At last you are calm. Your heart has slowed. *'Avatar': You can hear my heartbeat? *'Panne:' Lesson one - taguel have strong ears. A heart's beat always betrays its owner. *'Avatar:' (Smiling) Heh. Remind me never to play cards against you...Oh, I have a meeting, but I would love to know more...Can we talk again soon? *'Panne:' Of course. It is nice to find someone who is curious about my people. B Support: *'Avatar:' So, do all shape-shifters turn into rabbits, Panne? *'Panne:' No. There were others, far from here. Tribes of cat-wearers and bird-wearers. *'Avatar: '''Whoa, I would have loved to see that...I bet they were so cuddly and cute! Er...sorry. I probably shouldn't call a race of proud warriors "cute." *'Panne:' They were not cute. At least, not like the rabbit-wearers are cute. But then, what is? Nothing. *'Avatar:' Heh heh, r-right. So did you ever meet these tribes yourself? *'Panne: Long ago. How they fare now, I do not know. Perhaps they shared the same bloody fate of my people... *'''Avatar: I...I didn't mean to... *'Panne:' I am sorry. There is no call for you to share in my gloom. So, another question? *'Avatar:' Oh...Um, well, what do you like to eat? *'Panne:' (Sighing) Taguel eat many things. *'Avatar:' No, I mean you, specifically. I'm on kitchen duty tonight - I'll cook whatever you want.It was my being nosey that made you sad, right? Let me cheer you back up! *'Panne:' You are...oddly kind. *'Avatar:' So let me guess...Carrot stew? *'Panne:' ...How did you know? *'Avatar:' Ha ha, sorry! I know just because you're a rabbit doesn't mean...Wait, I was right? A Support: *'Panne:' *Sniff* Ah! Is that your famous carrot stew I smell? I hope you don't mind if I sneak a taste before dinner? *'Avatar:' No, Panne, wait! That's not for— *'Panne: '*sluuuurp* *'Avatar:' ...Oh dear. I'm SO sorry, Panne, but I messed up the recipe on that batch. Everybody said it tasted...off. Well, actually, they said it tasted like last month's dishwater, but... *'Panne: '''It seems perfectly fine to me. *'Avatar: ...You've got to be joking. *'Panne: '''Taguel never joke about food. Nothing seems off here. It tastes exactly the same as every other time you have made it. *'Avatar: IT DOES!? You mean, ALL the stews tasted like this to you? And you ate them? Taguel taste buds must not work like ours. ..Or at all. *'Panne:' Would you mind if I had a bowl? *'Avatar: '''Hey, take the whole pot if you want! No one else will touch the stuff. *'Panne: (Smiling) ''Many thanks. You really are too kind, Avatar. *'Avatar: 'Soup-er happy to hear you say that, Panne! With Frederick C Support *'Frederick: Great paladin's helm! What manner of beast is that? Ah, hold. It's only Panne. ...But why is she prowling about in beast form? And why is she charging me?! BACK, FOUL BEAST! BACK, LEST MY SWORD TASTE YOUR-- *'Panne: '*Pant, pant* F-finally! You are a hard one to catch, man-spawn. *'Frederick: '''Why did you chase me down in beast form? I feared you were planning to eat me whole! *'Panne:' Running on four legs is much faster. ...Did I scare you? *'Frederick: A knight does not know fear. ...This was more like a surprise. Or perhaps alarm. *'Panne: '''Lies! I hear your heart race even now! You were scared as a new born pup. It is all right. You do not need to pretend for my sake. I have grown used to fear and ignorance from your kind. *'Frederick: You mistake me, good lady. I hold no fear of the taguel. Behold what is in front of your eyes: are we not conversing as equals? *'Panne: '''If this is true, then why were you scared? *'Frederick: When I was but a yound boy, I lived in a small village in the hills. One day I wandered into the forest, where I was set upon by a mountain wolf. My wounds were most grievous...many in the village doubted I would survive. When you came running, you reminded me of the beast that attacked me and... I apologize, good lady. I did not mean to offend with my actions. *'Panne: '''I'm sorry, Frederick. I had no intention to remind you of such things. Would you prefer if I avoided you on the field of battle? *'Frederick: 'That is unnecessary. When in combat-- *'Panne: The enemy is before you and you lose all fear, yes? Spoken like a warrior. *'Frederick:' Yes. Altough if you could avoid moving, that might help. *'Panne:' Yes, well I am sure I cou--wait, what?! With Virion With Vaike With Stahl With Kellam C Support *'Kellam:' Panne, aren't you going to join us for some sparring? *'Panne:' No. *'Kellam:' Can you not find a partner? Because I'm free if you'd like to— *'Panne:' When I fight, it is to the death. I am not interested in playing at war. *'Kellam:' Yes, but we— *'Panne:' Have you forgotten who I am, man-spawn? I am a taguel! In beast form, I cannot hold back until my thirst for blood is slaked. If you don't mind having your throat torn out, then let us spar by all means. *'Kellam:' Oh, I don't know. I think I'd be all right. *'Panne:' Hah. And why is that? *'Kellam:' Well, this massive suit of armor I trundle around in is pretty much impregnable. *'Panne:' Do not be so confident, iron man. If you fight me, I will grant no quarter. Do not expect me to stop until your guts are on the ground. I cannot be held responsible for the consequences. *'Kellam:' Oh, erm... Well, all right. That's fair, I suppose. But maybe you could stop before the guts part? B Support *'Kellam:' Hello, Panne. Looks like you decided to turn out for additional sparring. *'Panne:' I have come here to challenge you. *'Kellam:' Uh, really? Because you sort of destroyed me in our first match. *'Panne:' You are still alive. This in itself is a victory for you. *'Kellam:' I thought I was going to die... Does that count? *'Panne:' It does not! This time, I shall remove your heart with my teeth. *'Kellam:' Er, do you mind if I ask you a question first? *'Panne:' If you must. *'Kellam:' Just before you deliver the finishing blow, you leap left and right. Why is that? *'Panne:' To confuse the defender and trick him into lowering his front guard. *'Kellam:' That makes sense. Avatar was wondering about it, too. After we're finished, I'll have to go tell him/her. S/He will be very interested. *'Panne:' I have revealed one of my secrets. Now you must respond in kind. How is it that you were able to fend off my initial strike? *'Kellam:' Well, I turn left to take it here... Then I use my spear shaft like so... *'Panne:' I see. Sometimes you man-spawn are cleverer than you look. Well then, enough talk. Are you ready to die? *'Kellam:' Not really? *'Panne:' Come, come! Show some enthusiasm! Have you no pride as a warrior? You're a worthy foe capable of besting me, else I wouldn't deign to fight you. *'Kellam:' Th-thank you very much. *'Panne:' Don't thank me, fool! Where is your pride? A Support *'Kellam:' *Groan* Ow, ow, owww... Whole...body...hurts... *'Panne:' Just stay still. And don't get up. I put a salve on the deepest cuts. Hopefully it works on humans, too. *'Kellam:' Ungh... I guess you...won again... C-congratulations... *'Panne:' Tsk... I know that you weren't interested in winning our mock battle. As we fought, a crowd of man-spawn gathered to watch and study my techniques. And later, many of them shared their skills and secrets with me. That was your true purpose, wasn't it? To trick me into fraternizing with others. *'Kellam:' When I first joined the Shepherds, I was all alone, too— ...Oh, dear, that claw mark looks infected. OW! ...Yep, that's infected. Anyway, then Chrom invited me to spar and started introducing me to people. *'Panne:' And you thought to do the same fore me at the risk of your own life and limb? You're a bigger fool than I thought. *'Kellam:' Zzzzzzzzzz... *'Panne:' He's fallen asleep... Just as well. It will help him to heal faster. You are a fool, man-spawn. But you have courage. S Support *'Panne:' Are you not going to spar, today? *'Kellam:' How do you keep managing to find me? No one else can. *'Panne:' I track you by your scent. You stand out like a bull in a cake shop. *'Kellam:' Oh. ...Do I smell that bad? *'Panne:' It is nothing special—all you humans smell unpleasant to me. Still, I'm sorry you won't be there today. Fighting you is one of my few pleasures. *'Kellam:' I know. I like it too. Especially when we have tea afterward. *'Panne:' I didn't realize you liked my tea so much. Most humans think it tastes like medicine. *'Kellam:' Er, well, the tea is actually wretched. But what I like is the talking part. You're so passionate and self-assured! I get excited just watching you. *'Panne:' I confess that I also enjoy our chats. You have a soothing way about you. It is like rubbing my back on an old, familiar tree. *'Kellam:' Gosh, that's just like me. I mean, when I'm with you. Um, so here. I have something for you. It's...it's a ring that I made. *'Panne:' Oh? I am aware of this tradition. *'Kellam:' You are? *'Panne:' The human male gives a shiny bauble to a female and secures his right to wed. We taguel usually decide such things through mortal combat. *'Kellam:' Well, um, I don't really want to fight you so I can marry you. *'Panne:' Nor do I. You'd likely not survive the ordeal. Here, then. Give it to me. *'Kellam:' Wait, you accept? *'Panne:' Of course. I know you love me. I can smell it from miles away. *'Kellam:' Wow, that's great! (I really need to wash this armor at some point...) With Lon'qu C Support *'Panne:' *Pant* I should be safe now... There's no way he could track me out— *'Lon'qu: '''Hold. *'Panne:' Gah! You are no ordinary man...Enough of this game. Tell me what you want and leave me be! *'Lon'qu:' Do not come near me! *'Panne: Stay away from YOU!? What do you think I've been trying to do all day, you ignorant man-spawn? *'''Lon'qu: I found this bag. It's full of weeds...or something. *'Panne:' That's my bag. *'Lon'qu: '''I know. You dropped it near the camp. *'Panne': Is that why you chased me over hill and dale? Why didn't you just tell me? *'Lon'qu:' Yes, well. When I saw your face, I became paralyzed with fear. And then you fled before I had a chance to explain. *'Panne:' Bah, this is insulting. *'Lon'qu:' Wait—don't forget your weeds! *'Panne: I don't want them, or the bag. They are yours now. (Leaves) *'''Lon'qu: Blast. What am I supposed to do with these? Hmm...I wonder if they taste good? *nibble* BLEGH! ...A poor idea. B Support *'Panne: '''You again. *'Lon'qu:' I want to return this bag of weeds. I'm tired to carrying it around all the time. *'Panne:' Idiot human. Why didn't you just throw it away? *Sigh* Nevermind, here, give it to me. *'Lon'qu:' Don't come any closer! I'll toss the bag your way, and you can pick it up. *'Panne:' Do you hate my kind so much? *'Lon'qu:' It is not your kind I mind, it is your gender. *'Panne:' And why would you, a human skilled in swordplay, possibly fear all females? *'Lon'qu: I have my reasons. I am haunted by nightmares—confused terrifying memories from my past. When I approach a woman, be she taguel or human, I am gripped by an icy fear. *'Panne: '''Then I am not the only one plagued by terrible memories. *'Lon'qu: (Groaning) I do not like to speak of it. If the others knew I still suffered from such childish nightmares, thye would think me weak. *'Panne:' ...Throw me the bag. *'Lon'qu:' Here. *'Panne:' Thank you. Now wait right there. (Leaves) *'Lon'qu:' What are you doing? *'Panne:' (Returns) I am making a special brew with the herbs I collected....Here. *'Lon'qu:' *Sniff* It smells vile. And there are twigs floating in it. *'Panne: '''Just drink it down. *'Lon'qu:' Are you sure it's safe for humans? *'Panne: Drink it or don't. I care not. *'''Lon'qu: Very well. *Glug, glug* *Sputter* BLEEECH! Urgh! It tastes even worse than is smells! *'Panne: '''Yes, but you will find it helps with your nightmares. ''(Leaves) *'Lon'qu:' .....Gods, that was awful. I hope this isn't some kind of elaborate practical joke. A Support *'Lon'qu:' (Smiling) Hello, Panne. *'Panne: '''You look cheerful. I assume this to mean the potion did its deed. This is good. I was unsure it would work on humans. *'Lon'qu:' Your brew did more than cure me of my nightmares...Since I drank that draught, I've been having the most wonderful dreams. *'Panne: The effect will wear off soon. Wait while I brew another mug. *'Lon'qu: '''Thank you. *'Panne: ...Done. I've leave it here and back away. *'Lon'qu:' Right. Down the hatch.......Urgh. The taste does not improve with exposure. But if it means no more nightmares, I'll drink a barrel and ask for more. *'Panne:'...... *'Lon'qu:' Tell me Panne, why do you help me? I know you've little love for humans. *'Panne: '''Well, I'd already given you the herbs. I didn't want them to go to waste. *'Lon'qu: And why did you collect them in the first place? Were they for you? Are you also haunted by nightmares? *'Panne: '''I often dream of the night man-spawn razed my village and murdered my kin. Just before she dies, my mother told me that I mustn't hate all humans. She said there were good men as well as wicked, and I was never to forget it. *'Lon'qu: 'But why did you make the potion for me? *'Panne: 'I told you. I didn't want the herbs to go to waste. *'Lon'qu: ...You have a good heart. *'Panne:' (Blushing) You know nothing about me. S Support *'Panne:' Here for another dose of Panne's potion? Sit there while I make it. *'Lon'qu: '''Actually, I thought I'd offer my own brew—elderberry and tea leaves from Ferox. There's no better tea in all the lands. *'Panne: If you are so confident I suppose I must have some...*slurp* why this IS good! *'''Lon'qu: (Smiling) You know, it's funny... *'Panne:' What is? *'Lon'qu:' Whenever I talk to you, a warm and...fuzzy feeling comes over me. I'd assumed it was because of your potion. But I have the same feeling right now, and I haven't touched a drop. *'Panne: '''Now that you mention it, I feel the same way. *'Lon'qu: There's no medicine in that brew. Just Ferox's finest tea leaves. *'''Panne: And It certainly is delicious, I could drink it everyday. *'Lon'qu:' (Blushing) If we were to spend more time together, I would make you a cup every morning... *'Panne: '''Are you implying what I think you are, human? *'Lon'qu:' Taguel or human—it matters not to me. You are just the woman I love. *'Panne:' Things have changed since we first met. Remember how afraid you were? *'Lon'qu: I do. But I'm not anymore. Panne, will you accept this ring? *'''Panne: Ah, a bribe to spice the proposal. Such a typical human custom. But I know you speak from the heart, so I accept. (Blushing) You're the first human I've known who makes me forget about the past...And for that, I shall be eternally yours. With Ricken With Gaius With Cordelia With Gregor With Libra With Olivia With Henry With Donnel With Morgan (Female) (Daughter) With Yarne (Son) Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports Category:Stubs